I miss you too Jew
by Linalee Marie
Summary: It's been a trying day as the boys try to move on over Cartman's death however one of them holds a secret and a horrible pain they wish to get rid of. Strong Friendship Character Death.


Disclaimer: I don't...wait hold on a second **runs and checks the T.V ** no I don't own the boys from South Park so HAHA SUE ME NOW SUCKERS! And this is That's What Friends Are For By Stevie Wonder, don't own this either...damnit! calms down Anyways Continue on reading please :)

Kyle sat up and looked at the Catholic church in awe and wonder. True the cross with Jesus' crusifiction was a little unnerving to the Jewish boy but he learned to deal with it afterall Stan was Catholic. Yet something about this chruch depressed him to no end, he didn't know what it was. The black carpets, the black walls, the candlelights everywhere, the morners, all of them sad yet none as sad as the coffin that sat upfront.

_Never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe I love you _

His stomach swirled as he stared at the coffin that was larger than usual, closing his eyes he felt his head sway with the organ music that was playing. Cutting off his air Kyle felt his lungs just stop working along with his heart. A hang found it's place on his shoulder as he looked up at Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick, their sad faces only adding pain to injury. "It's okay dude." whispered Stan as he put his arm around Kyle's shoulders. "It's okay." Kyle couldn't breath nor thing to respond to his words as they lead him down the isle towards the front of the pews. Kenny didn't say anything, he didn't even look at the coffin. Tears stained his coat and his eyes as he tried hard not to look at the place his best friend was in. Kenny sat next to Kyle on the opposite side and Stan on his right, Kyle had the middle. **Goddammit Cartman...you...you...** he didn't even have the ability to finish his sentences.

_And if I should ever go away_

_Well then close your eyes and try to feel the way we do today_

_And than if you can't remember..._

Kenny tried hard not to look towards the coffin, he didn't want to think that his best friend was now never going to be near him again. "No more." he whispered softly to himself. Stan and Kyle looked at him, tears in their eyes yet Kenny ignored their stares. "No more plans..." Kyle sighed and fought the sob that was crawling up his throat,

"N-No more Jew jokes." this thought pained him hard, life was going to be so dull without Cartman and him arguing most of the time. Stan nodded and finished their thoughts.

"No more Cartman." This caused the boys to finally cry the tears they had been fighting with ever since hearing the news. Kenny held on to Kyle just as Stan held on to Kenny, and Kyle held them both, letting the salty tears flow down his pale face. For years he'd prayed that this day would come and he wondered how he'd joyously celebrate it, well here it was and he was crying like a little girl. Closing his eyes he tried to forget everything that had happened the night before. He didn't want to remember, he just wanted everything back to the way it was.

_JUST GO AWAY WE HATE YOU! LEAVE US ALONE!_

_FINE I WILL YOU'LL ALL CRY YOU'LL SEE YOU ASSHOLES!_

_JUST FACE IT FATASS YOUR THE ASSHOLE!_

_FUCK YOU JEW!_

_JUST **DIE** ALREADY CARTMAN! JUST DIE!_

Wincing Kyle moaned outloud, why did he have to say that? Why? His face was now red with tears and his emerald eyes sparkled in the candlelight of the chruch as he tried to be brave for his friends, for Cartman. Forcing the tears to stop he contiuned to look forward attempting to look as if he'd been through so many of these and one more didn't bother him, yet he was failing miserably. Ike was with him on the other side of Stan, he thought of Cartman as one of his few older brothers and this tore him hard. Pulling on Kyle's shirt he looked up at him. "Kyle?" he was almost afraid of asking the question. He then did the one thing Kyle wished he could do more than anything, Ike smiled. "Juss smile, juss smile."

_Keep smilin'_

_Keep shinin'_

Kyle laughed and then smiled gently, "For Cartman." he whispered gently and Kenny then smiled as well.

"For Cartman."

_Knowin' you can always count on me _

_for sure_

_that's what friends are for_

Stan wiped his nose and sighed, "For Cartman." his echoed softly. Kyle looked back on the memories they all had together.

_Yeah just like we make fun of Cartman for being fatASS_

_Yeah!_

_And Cartman for being stupid!_

_Y-yeah_

_And Cartman for being a racist_

_GODDAMMIT WE ALREADY DID ME!_

Smiling he laughed as the tears found their way to him once more.

_Cartman :GUYS GUYS! Guess what i have in the back of my yard right now?_

_Kyle: I don't know Cartman...um..ah...hm..a car?_

_Cartman: Better_

_Stan: A boat?_

_Cartman : Better_

_Kenny: A bunch of female prostitutes?_

_Cartman : Even Better! My friends I had the fortune to come across...thirty-two unborn fetuses._

Stan was smirking at the memory he thought of and he couldn't help but laugh outloud. "Damn you Cartman...damn you." he said shaking gently.

_In good times_

_And bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

Kenny looked at the boys and sighed all of his memories were gone, and soon they were about to be buried along side Cartman. Shaking the tears away from his blue eyes Kenny tried hard to be strong just like Kyle and Stan but he couldn't do it. The tears came down him so fast that he had no idea how to stop them.

_Well you came and open me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_And so by the way I thank you..._

In a way he felt like he was letting Eric down, not being tough enough. Sighing he stood up and walked to the front shocking everyone here, "Pardon me Father, may I have a few words to say?" the old man nodded and sat down, turning to the mornful crowd Kenny bowed his head over the stand, "Ladies, Gentleman, Children, please let me fill you in on a few things before we leave here today. Can anyone tell me one thing that they know about Eric Theodore Cartman?" no one said a word, Kyle bowed his head as did Stan, they hadn't realized just how bad this hurt Kenny.

"I didn't think so Eric was...is my best friend in the entire world. True he was an Asshole but he was there for me...alot." Kyle's head rang with the memories he wished to forget.

_GODDAMMIT YOU JEW YOU'LL PAY!_

_FUCK YOU CARTMAN JUST DIE!_

_JUST DIE...JUST DIE..._ the words rang like a mocking in his ears as he saw the headlights coming down the road.

_SMACK CRASH FROOM! Fire...so bright and hot. So much pain._ Squeezing his eyes shut tightly Kyle tried to ignore the pain that burned him so badly. Wiggling in his seat Kyle tried to block out all the memories he wished to never remember. Yet he was forced to with these words. "Eric wasn't always the nicest person, okay i'll admit that but he wasn't always mean and nasty either. He had a lot of shit to put up with and I admire him for that, a whore of a mother, three supposidly "friends" and the entire world against his beliefs." Kyle was never his friend, despite he was suppose to be he couldn't be nice to the kid.Feeling suddenly lonely Kyle looked away from Kenny, the pain in his heart was becoming unbareable. Looking at everyone crying he felt so bad, this was his responsibility and he couldn't even say anything. Standing up he ran out of the church, covering his face and hiding the fear, humilation and sorrow the clothed him so well.

**Two Weeks Later**

Kyle sat at home now, trying to forget it all yet it seemed to haunt him every night. A knock on the door startled the young boy as he answered it, revealing a depressed Kenny. "Hi Kyle." his heart went out to the boy as he invited him in.

"Hey Ken, what's up?" Shrugging Kenny sat on the couch and then looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, what happened that night?" he stiffened harshly and looked up at his friend. "Please...I...I need to know." Bowing his head Kyle sighed, Kenny had every right to know and so he began to tell him.

_BANG BANG BANG! Kyle sat up and looked at the door, "Goddammit." he swore as he opened it wondering who the hell it was at this time of night. "Hello? Oh god, CARTMAN! GO HOME!" he shouted at the fat boy who was on his steps._

"_K-Kyle I need to talk with you." Rolling his eyes Kyle leaned on the doorframe, not even offering him inside from the rain. _

"_What is it fatass?" he snapped glaring at him. Cartman was soaked to the bone but Kyle couldn't have cared less._

"_Kyle I have an idea okay now here's what we need to-"_

"_NO!" screamed the Jewish redhead. Cartman looked at him shock on his face._

"_W-what? What do you mean no? COME ON KYLE! THIS IS THE GREATEST IDEA EVER AND YOU'RE SAYING NO?" Kyle sneered at him and glared._

"_Precisely. Everytime you come up with some stupid ass scam We get into trouble, Kenny dies and you get your way by making us all cry. When are you going to get it you dumbass! JUST GO AWAY WE HATE YOU! LEAVE US ALONE!" The outburst seemed to frighten the boy as he then switched into asshole mode._

"_FINE I WILL YOU'LL ALL CRY YOU'LL SEE YOU ASSHOLES!" Kyle laughed harshly in his face as he back into the warm house._

"_JUST FACE IT FATASS YOUR THE ASSHOLE!" Cartman looked on the verge of tears but Kyle was too pissed to see this. He shook his his head and then screamed the usual insult._

"_FUCK YOU JEW!" Then Kyle said the horrible words that came out of his mouth, the ones he wished he'd never said._

"_JUST **DIE** ALREADY CARTMAN! JUST DIE!" Cartman's face registered in shock as Kyle's temper began to calm down a bit. For years he'd wanted to say that to the boy who ruined everyday of his life and now he finally said it. It was only then that he realized now Cartman was crying. "C...Cartman I-...I'm" Then Cartman unleashed his fury and temper._

"_GODDAMMIT YOU JEW YOU'LL PAY!" Kyle staggared back as Cartman shoved him into the house. Sneering he back away, blinded by tears he kept his back towards the street. Looking driectly at him Kyle's own temper returned with a vengance._

"_FUCK YOU CARTMAN JUST DIE!" That's when he saw it The Car came out of nowhere hitting the boy and killing him instantly right infront of Kyle. His eyes widend with fright as he screamed for help and for god. _

Staring at Kenny Kyle bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Kenny It was my fault. I never ment for it to happen I swear." Kenny only stared at the ground as tears fell into the puddle. Nodding at last he stood up and walked out of the door, before he turned around and said, "It's not your fault." with that he left almost leaving a hole in Kyle's heart, or one that should be bigger.

Bowing his head he began to pray gently. "God I know we haven't talked for a while but...know that I still miss Cartman terribly. I never ment to make him upset, I never wanted him to die, we need him back here. We...we need him." tears flooded down his face but he managed to say. "Cartman you asshole...you asshole." A voice sounded in his ears as he suddenly heard,

_I miss you two Jew..._


End file.
